Searching
by xXXKhrixiaxHikariXXx
Summary: One girl and her search for someone near and dear to her heart. This isn't coneccted to Of Magic and Keyblades, however, it is about Myrii and Xelruna's backstory and follows the Kingdom Hearts series a lot more than OMK does.


A reviewer from Of Magic and Keyblades asked me if I could explain Myrii's story. So, I found this thing that I started way back when and finished it up.

Oh, and credit goes to talinsquall for helping me out with the battle scene.

-XxX-

_**A young blond sat against a palm tree overlooking the ocean, his fingers skilfully strumming upon the strings of a sitar. The blonde's aqua eyes were closed as he hummed along with the familiar tune he was playing.**_

"_**Myde!"**_

_**The blond stopped playing before he looked up at the raven-haired girl coming towards him. Upon seeing her, he smiled brightly.**_

"_**Hey Myrii".**_

_**She plonked herself down onto the blanket he was sitting on and handed over one of the blue ice-cream popsicles she was holding.**_

"_**Thanks" Myde said before he wolfed down the frozen treat.**_

_**Myrii laughed at the look he had on his face as he licked his lips clean. It was simple moments like this the two enjoyed most.**_

_**Suddenly everything was nearly covered in darkness. Myrii turned to face the older blond boy but he was no longer there.**_

"_**Myde? Myde! Where are you?!" The raven-haired girl started running, adrenaline rushing through her veins as the ground began to crack and fall into the ever-growing darkness.**_

_**Finally, after running for what seemed like an eternity she found the blond she was looking for. The raven-haired girl was relieved that he was alright.**_

"_**Myde!"**_

_**Upon hearing his name, Myde turned around to face Myrii and smiled sadly at the raven-haired girl. Before she could come any closer, he faded away into darkness…**_

"MYDE!" Myrii screamed into her pillow as she awoke from her nightmare. The raven-haired girl breathed deeply as she sat up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Getting up from out of bed, Myrii got washed and dressed before she made her way to the Coliseum.

Upon first coming to the Coliseum, the raven-haired girl knew that to be ranked in the top rounds she would have to pair up with someone. Someone that complimented her fighting style. What Myrii was looking for was a level-headed dual-wielder who used Firaga or any other type of fire-based magic.

Phil ended up introducing her to the one warrior in the Coliseum he knew who was a dual-wielder. "Myrii, meet Xelruna".

"It's nice to meet you". Xelruna raised an eyebrow Myrii bowed formally to her, she merely shrugged it off though as just being a habit.

"You're my new partner, huh? I hope the saying 'looks can be deceiving' is true when it comes to you".

With that said, Xelruna turned and walked away leaving a snarling Myrii behind.

Fortunately for Myrii she'd soon get a chance to prove Xelruna right.

-XxX-

Taking her place by the red-head, Myrii summoned her two Keyblades into her hands and assumed a battle-ready position.

Xelruna couldn't help but feel a little impressed. She'd heard of someone who could wield a keyblade before – Hell, all the worlds did – but she'd never heard of anyone who could wield two.

The red-head smirked before summoning her weapons with a flick of her wrists. "Hm, so you're a Keyblader… I hope you won't disappoint me and that you'll put on a good show".

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the Water DRAAAAGONNN!"

Xelruna raised her eyebrows. "What the fuck? Am I on crack or did the old goat just say that we're fighting a fucking water dragon?"

"Yeah he definitely did, though I wonder how much of a fight it'll be able to put up considering there's no water here".

As if on cue, the stadium floor was suddenly filled with water that reached past their knees. When the gate opened the dragon glided towards the duo at high speed before it blasted a large jet of water from its mouth.

After dodging the attack, Xelruna charged towards the beast and fired a few shots at it with her pyro tonfas. However, her attacks proved to be ineffective.

The water dragon blasted another jet of water and the red-head dodged it again. However, she wasn't able to dodge its tail in time before it smacked against her stomach, causing her to crash into the wall behind her and fall to the ground unconscious.

It was a while before Xelruna managed to regain consciousness. When she did the red-head blinked in surprise upon discovering she'd been lying on a thick sheet of ice.

At hearing the cheering crowd and the sound of something heavy hit against the floor, Xelruna looked up just in time to watch Myrii flip down to gracefully land beside the thoroughly defeated water dragon.

Banishing her Keyblades, the raven-haired girl made her way over to her battle partner.

"I didn't disappoint you too much, did I?" the Keyblader joked before extending out her hand for the pyro to take, Xelruna smirked as she grabbed on and Myrii pulled her up. "Nah, not at all… Partner".

-XxX-

"Here".

Myrii blinked then stared, a little bit surprised at what the red-head was offering her.

A blue ice-cream popsicle

"What? You don't like it or something?" The Keyblader shook her head and accepted the salty frozen treat. "No, I like it… it's my favourite actually".

Xelruna wasn't sure of what to make of her battle partner's expression. "What's up? Something on your mind?"

Myrii was silent for a while before she spoke. "It's just… it reminds me of my brother".

_Her brother?_

"Then why are you pairing up with me instead of him then? Is he not a good fighter or something?"

Shoving the rest of the ice-cream into her mouth in a very uncharacteristic manner, she tried to choke back tears by swallowing it down but they still came.

"He disappeared along with our planet".

The red-head was confused. Was she feeling… empathy?

"I still think he's alive somewhere though, hopefully I'll be able to find him one day".

"Maybe I could help you out then. They always say two heads are better than one, right?" _That and I want to figure out what that was all about just then._

Wiping away her tears, the raven-haired girl nodded. "But why would you want to help me? We've only just met and you're willing to go gallivanting across the worlds for someone you don't even know?"

Xelruna simply shrugged. "Meh, a little adventure never hurt anyone. Besides… it's not like I don't know what it's like to have your brother and planet do a disappearing act on you".

"Are you searching for him too?" The pyro shook her head. "He's long gone. More importantly though, I know this may be hard but can you tell me what exactly happened to your brother?"

"Well, it all started when the Heartless attacked our planet"…

-XxX-

**Furiously slicing away at the enemy, the two Keybladers ended up standing back-to-back.**

**Myrii's eyes soon widened though as she felt the ground beneath her start to crack away. Acting quickly, she pushed her brother out of harm's way.**

**Myde looked on in shock-horror as he watched his sister fall through the ground. "M-Myrii? Myrii!"**

"**I'm still here!"**

**The blond was filled with relief as he saw that the raven-haired girl had somehow managed to cling to the edge of the still-existing ground by Graceful Edge's teeth and her hand. Rushing forward, the older Keyblader held out his Ocean's Chorus to her. "Here, grab on!"**

**Grabbing hold of the weapon, Myrii felt as if her heart had lept into her throat as the part of ground her Keyblade was stuck in crumbled and broke away. "Don't let go!"**

"**I won't!"**

**It was then, that more of the Heartless started advancing upon the blond from behind. Myrii's eyes widened as she saw that her brother hadn't noticed them.**

"**Myde, look out!"**

**It was too late though, as the Heartless swarmed upon the older Keyblader. As he attempted swatting them away there was only one scenario that played out in his head. Just one.**

"**Myrii… I'm sorry".**

**The raven-haired girl was about to ask what her brother was apologising for, that is, until he let go. As she fell into darkness, the last thing Myrii saw was the blond dissapear in a flash of light.**

"**MYDE!"**

-XxX-

Xelruna was silent for a moment as she took all of the Keyblader's story in. "So the Heartless stole his heart, huh?"

The raven-haired girl shook her head. "I don't know, maybe".

"Maybe? No, that is what happened. The guy was swarmed by Heartless. there's no way he could've survived"…

"SHUT UP!" Myrii shouted angrily, shoving the pyro down onto the bench, she pointed Ocean's Chorus at the red-head's neck. "What do you know about it, huh? Are you some kind of Heartless expert?"

"No, I'm"…

"Exactly you're not, so how do you know? How do you know there's no way he could've survived?!"

"Because I fucking didn't!"

At hearing that, the Keyblader's anger melted into complete confusion. "Wait, what?"

Pushing her away, Xelruna got up and was about to leave, but was stopped by Myrii grabbing hold of her wrist. "Wait, what do you mean 'because I didn't'?"

Sighing in resignation, the red-head sat back down and placed the hand the raven-haired girl had just released against her chest.

Initially blushing at the intimate contact, the Keyblader's eyes widened and she flinched away as she felt the absence of a heartbeat.

"You know how I said that I knew what it felt to have your planet and brother disappear? Well, I wasn't lying. Me and my brother ended up like this after we were swarmed by Heartless. Now we're just Nobodies".

"Nobodies?"

"You know about Heartless but not Nobodies? Ok. When the Heartless steal a person's heart, their body doesn't just disappear".

Myrii's eyes went wide with shock and surprise. "It doesn't?"

The red-head couldn't help but chuckle at her battle partner's expression before continuing on.

"No, it doesn't. Either one of two things will happen. One, they'll end up as a Dusk, an overgrown purse with arms and legs that has the same attitude as a Heartless. Or, two"…

"Yes, go on".

Xelruna sighed. "Or, two… they will still look the same as they did before, but without hearts they're… incapable of feeling any emotions… at all".

The Keyblader shook her head in disbelief. "But that's… no. A person can't just not feel anything. Even without a heart".

"They can and they do. Me and, from the sounds of it, your brother both".

Myrii opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again, not knowing what to say she sat in silence. It took her a few moments before speaking again.

"Then, when I find him, I'll try to figure out a way to get his heart back so he can feel again. Yours too".

With a laugh, the pyro smirked at her answer. "Well, let's fucking go then".


End file.
